


A More Civilized Age

by mistressminako



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Character Death, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressminako/pseuds/mistressminako
Summary: After having his humanity taken from him, General Maximilian Veers demands his Chiss lover be brought to him. Wilhuff Tarkin abides, for the good of the Empire.





	A More Civilized Age

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Demon!Veers AU

“Bring my consort,” the demon hissed.

When Tarkin had dared question it, the demon merely laughed in his face.

“Are you so blind to your men?” It mocked. “This mortal form you stole was hardly _discreet_! Bring _ch’eo vur_ , the Chiss.”

Tarkin had ordered it. It had been a simple matter to locate the Grand Admiral aboard the Chimaera. A command to join the Grand Moff aboard his own flagship had merited swift response. Now, the Empire’s prized military strategist stood before him at parade rest, dressed in a crisp white uniform.

Wilhuff Tarkin, distinguished hunter of Eriadu, felt ill.

“Thank you for your haste, Grand Admiral,” he’d said, leading the Chiss down a cordoned-off corridor. “We have acquired a new weapon for use in the fight against the Rebellion. I wish for your expertise in assessing its tactical strengths.”

“Of course, Governor.” Thrawn’s voice was strained, although he tried to hide his discomfort.

The lights had been dimmed to half power, casting long shadows as they moved forward. Upon reaching the prescribed door, Tarkin pulled out a black metal code cylinder and inserted it into the data port. He gave the device a firm twist and waited until the lock clicked.

The door slid aside, and a layer of fog crawled across the floor. Tarkin hissed between his teeth. “ _Idiots_ ,” he thought. He risked a glance at Thrawn and saw the Grand Admiral’s glowing eyes had gone wide.

Lounging before them was the finest weapon of the Empire. Muscles rippled. A thick cock stood erect between his legs. Maximilian Veers fixed them both with a lustful grin.

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo,” the demon purred, eyes fixed on the Grand Admiral. The demon lazily waved his clawed hand and Thrawn was jerked forward by invisible bonds. Thrawn collapsed at the demon’s feet, shock and fear radiating from him in waves. The demon snapped his fingers and an assembly of black-clad Imperial officers appeared. They assembled in a loose semi-circle, cutting off Tarkin’s view.

“Max!” The name was a strangled cry as the officers roughly hauled Thrawn to his feet. The Grand Admiral was quickly stripped of his uniform and deposited in the demon’s lap. The officers began a low chant as the demon gathered Thrawn’s pale blue form against his body.

“ _Ros’chah_ …” the demon purred. He gripped Thrawn’s chin and kissed him deeply.

Thrawn’s ragged scream was swallowed up. His body arched violently as the demon’s dark power flowed into him. Dark purple veins rose under that pale blue skin, crawling along hard muscle. One of the officers lifted a slim knife and slid it soundlessly into Thrawn’s back.

The knife’s glittering tip appeared in the center of Thrawn’s chest. Blood welled up around the wound and began to drip down that smooth, pale blue skin. Thrawn jerked and drew a ragged breath.

“ _Ch’eo vur_ …” Thrawn gasped out. The demon that had once been Maximilian Veers grinned widely.

“It’s fine, my love. This pain will be over soon.” Veers cupped Thrawn’s cheek and stroked the discolored skin gently.

The glow in the Grand Admiral’s eyes faded. Veers pressed their lips together and swallowed Thrawn’s dying breath.

Seconds crawled by. The ceaseless chanting swirled around the tragic figures sprawled under the massive krayt dragon skull. Veers wrapped long fingers around the hilt resting flush against Thrawn’s skin, and pulled.

The knife came free, deeply stained. A trickle of blood followed, creating an artistic stain down the Grand Admiral’s back. Veers raised the knife to his mouth, and an inhumanly long tongue appeared to lick the blade clean.

Thrawn gave a labored gasp and his eyes blazed. The wound through his chest healed rapidly, forming an indigo scar. Thrawn twisted in Veers’s lap, and ridges rose along his spine, stained with his life’s blood. A pair of ridged horns broke through Thrawn’s blue-black hair and grew in a tight circle, looping from temple to cheek.

The chanting ceased. The officers broke ranks. Veers lifted Thrawn’s hips and shot Tarkin an impish grin. With a deeply satisfied groan, Veers thrust his thick cock into Thrawn’s body.

The Grand Admiral’s clawed hands curled against Veers’s chest. A soft whimper rose from his throat.

“ _T’schel_ ,” Thrawn hissed, his own cock hard and weeping. Veers grinned wider and gently brushed bloody velvet from Thrawn’s twisted horns, revealing onyx black shot through with cracks of shining cerulean.

Tarkin smiled to himself, his own trousers straining to contain his erection as he watched the demon General claim his Grand Admiral. This was better than a fleet, better than the Death Star. With these new weapons under his control, the Empire would be truly unstoppable.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Ch'eo vur_ : lit. "my love"; as created and defined by [White Rainbow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow)  
>  _Ros'chah_ : lit. "red flame", a very intimate Cheunh term used between lovers; as created and defined by [Cystemic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cystemic/pseuds/cystemic)  
> 


End file.
